Trust You
by ReiRin-Kisuke
Summary: /YeKyu/Yesung pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Ketika ia kembali ke Korea, akankah Kyuhyun menyambut kedatangannya atau justru berbalik membencinya? Chapter 2 Update. END./Crack Pair/DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

—**Trust You—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 1/2**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to theirselves.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: YeKyu (Yesung x Kyuhyun)**

**Genre: Romance – Friendship**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Crack Pair, Shonen-ai/BL, OOC untuk keperluan cerita, _fluff _(maybe… ^^a).**

**Ket: _italic_, semacam flashback.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi ketika pesawat dengan penerbangan dari Salzburg tiba di Seoul. Walau sebenarnya waktu masih terbilang cukup pagi bagi kebanyakan masyarakat untuk beraktivitas, namun suasana di Incheon Airport jauh dari kata sepi—dan memang selalu seperti itu hampir di setiap detiknya.

Seorang _namja _bertubuh sedang meregangkan tubuhnya tatkala ia menapakkan kakinya di lantai ruang tunggu bandara terbesar di Korea Selatan tersebut, sedikit melemaskan otot-ototnya yang agak tegang gara-gara tertidur dalam posisi yang… katakanlah tidak terlalu nyaman di pesawat selama perjalanan tadi.

Ia melemparkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Kacamata hitam semi-transparannya memantulkan cahaya matahari yang menyusup masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut. Ia menghela nafas lega, tak ada yang menjemputnya karena ia memang tidak menceritakan pada siapapun—termasuk keluarganya—mengenai kepulangannya ke kampung halamannya ini, setelah lebih dari dua tahun berada di salah satu kota terbesar di Austria itu.

Segera setelah ia selesai dengan kegiatannya melemaskan otot-ototnya yang agak menegang, ia menarik koper hitam yang berada dekat dengan kakinya—melangkah keluar dari bandara tersebut dan menuju suatu tempat. Lagipula tujuannya kembali ke Seoul adalah tempat itu…

.

.

_Suasana kelas saat itu sangat jauh dari kata tenang. Salahkan para guru yang malah mengadakan rapat rutin di tengah jam sekolah, hingga para siswa pun mau tidak mau—walau sembilan puluh persen mungkin menyatakan kemauannya—harus mengalami yang namanya jam kosong. Dan itu—hanya baginya mungkin—adalah satu-satunya momen di sekolah yang paling ia benci._

_Kalian pikir ia gila? Menganggap jam kosong adalah sesuatu yang sangat buruk? Ayolah, bahkan _hoobae_nya di kelas dua sana bahkan bisa berubah perangai hanya karena momen yang sangat disenangi oleh sembilan puluh persen siswa—atau mungkin lebih tapi tidak akan mencapai angka seratus persen mengingat ada dirinya dan _hoobae_nya itu di jajaran pembenci jam kosong._

_Yah, bukan karena ia yang terlalu mencintai pelajaran atau apalah, yang menyebabkannya bisa begitu membenci jam kosong. Ia bahkan tidak terlalu senang dengan yang namanya sekolah, kalau saja tidak ada kewajiban untuk menuntut ilmu. Yang ia benci dari momen ini hanyalah keributan yang—pasti—akan tercipta ketika saat-saat ini datang. _Hell_, tidak bisakah mereka bersikap sedikit lebih dewasa? Bahkan tingkah laku mereka yang katanya sudah menginjak kelas tiga SMU ini tak lebih baik dari anak SD._

_Ia menghela nafas dengan agak keras—walau mungkin tak cukup keras untuk didengar seluruh teman sekelasnya—hingga kacamata berbingkai hitam yang dikenakannya agak berembun. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang berada di pojok belakang kelas. Sengaja ia memilih tempat itu agar tak ada yang mengganggunya—yang memang mencintai ketenangan._

_Langkah kakinya terdengar halus, hingga tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari ia yang menyelinap keluar kelas. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor-koridor di bangunan sekolahnya tersebut. Sepi, namun ribut. Bingung? Yang dimaksudnya adalah sepi tak ada satu pun manusia yang terlihat di koridor-koridor berlantai marmer itu, namun suara-suara yang berasal dari balik pintu-pintu geser berwarna gading itu sanggup membuatnya ingin ber_headwall _ria—kalau ia tidak ingat akan resiko kena geger otak._

_Dalam situasi seperti ini, kelihatannya taman belakang sekolah adalah opsi terbaik untuk masuk kategori tempat tenang tanpa gangguan makhluk-makhluk pencipta keributan di sekolah ini._

.

.

_Namja _bersurai hitam itu berhenti tepat di luar bangunan Incheon Airport. Diam sejenak, seolah berpikir—dan memang itu yang sedang dilakukannya. Berpikir apakah sebaiknya ia pulang ke rumahnya terlebih dulu atau langsung menuju tempat itu.

Tak ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan sia-sia seperti ini, ia memberhentikan sebuah _taxi _yang melewati tempat itu. Pulang ke rumah bisa ia lakukan nanti, yang terpenting adalah ke tempat itu.

Lagipula dua tahun tak bertemu dengannya, dan itu sangat menyiksanya.

.

.

_Kakinya berhenti tepat di hamparan seluas 5x8 meter yang terletak di bagian belakang sekolahnya. Iris obsidiannya menyapu seluruh objek di tempat itu, memperhatikan kalau-kalau ada guru yang terlihat di sana. Walaupun ini jam kosong—untuk semua kelas—namun bukan berarti para siswa bebas untuk berkeliaran di lingkungan sekolah. Dan kalau ia ketahuan berada di tempat ini oleh guru yang memang diharuskan untuk mengajar di kelasnya, ia dalam masalah besar._

_Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah pohon yang agak besar di tengah taman, salah satu tempat favoritnya di tempat ini._

_Iris obsidiannya kembali menyapu daerah sekitar itu. Yakin kalau tempat itu benar-benar sepi, ia pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di hamparan tanah yang tertutup oleh rerumputan yang terpotong rapi. Berterimakasihlah pada tukang kebun sekolah mereka, hingga tempat ini layak untuk diduduki._

_Krrsskk... krrsskk..._

_Baru saja ia akan memasang _earphone _di kedua telinganya, indera pendengarannya menangkap suara lain yang kelihatannya berasal di dekatnya. Ditajamkannya pendengarannya, berharap kalau ia salah dengar. Ayolah, ia hanya sendirian di tempat ini lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh, bukankah itu agak sedikit... menakutkan? Apa jangan-jangan sekolah ini adalah tempat berhantu? Mungkin saja..._

_Krrsskk... krrsskk... BRUUKKK!_

"_Aww... _appo_..."_

_Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Berkali-kali, berusaha untuk meyakinkan penglihatannya kalau ia memang tidak salah lihat. Ada sesuatu—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya seseorang—yang baru saja jatuh dari pohon di atasnya tepat di hadapannya._

_Dan demi alasan kemanusiaan, daripada ia dianggap tidak berperikemanusiaan, berhubung ia satu-satunya makhluk di tempat itu yang berjuluk manusia, sang _namja _bersurai hitam itu mendekat ke arah objek yang baru saja terjatuh. Sedikit bersimpati tidak masalah kan, toh bisa saja orang yang jatuh itu adalah orang yang dikenalnya._

"_Hei, _gwaenchana_?"_

_Objek yang terjatuh—ah, atau katakanlah _namja _yang terjatuh itu mengingat kata 'objek' sebenarnya agak sedikit tidak sopan—dan tengah mengaduh kesakitan serta bersumpah serapah ria (beruntung tak ada anak-anak di tempat itu), mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua matanya mengerjap beberapa kali—yang membuatnya seperti mengalami _deja vu_ mengingat ia baru saja melakukan itu beberapa saat lalu—ketika dirasanya ada seseorang yang memanggilnya._

"Nde_?"_

_Beruntung bagi sang _namja _berkacamata yang memiliki tingkat kesabaran lumayan tinggi, kalau tidak, mungkin ia akan menabok siapapun _namja _di hadapannya ini._

"Gwaenchana_?" Ia mengulangi kalimat yang sama—dan ia benci itu._

Namja _berambut coklat itu menganggukkan kepalanya—ragu. "Ng… mungkin…"_

_Ia mengerutkan alisnya. Jawaban yang singkat, namun tidak memuaskan. Jatuh dari pohon dengan ketinggian sekitar tiga meter itu sejujurnya bisa dikatakan tidak baik-baik saja, terutama kalau posisi jatuhnya seperti yang dialami oleh _namja_—yang diperkirakan adalah _hoobae_nya—ini dimana kepala duluan yang jatuh. Tak adakah posisi jatuh yang lebih bagus lagi? Lagipula untuk apa orang ini ada di atas pohon segala? Bersaing dengan seorang Lee Hyukjae, siswa kelas dua yang entah kenapa selalu dikatakan mirip dengan monyet, kah?_

_Ia mengulurkan tangannya, sekali lagi, setidaknya bersimpati pada orang lain tidak ada buruknya. _Namja _berambut coklat itu mengerjapkan kembali kedua matanya, bingung. Namun detik berikutnya, ia menerima uluran tangan tersebut dengan sedikit ragu._

"_Aa… _gomawo… sunbae_..."_

_Ternyata benar dugaannya. Memang adik kelasnya._

"_Namamu?"_

Namja _berambut coklat itu diam sesaat. Benar-benar irit kalimat, itu kesan pertamanya terhadap _namja _yang diperkirakan adalah _sunbae_nya ini. "Cho… Kyuhyun…"_

"_Namaku Kim Jongwoon, ingat itu baik-baik."_

_Dan berikutnya, sang senior pun berlalu dari tempat itu, melupakan tujuan awalnya untuk mencari ketenangan di tempat ini dan meninggalkan _namja _yang terjatuh tadi, membuat sang _hoobae_ menatapnya dengan tatapan heran—dan bingung._

"Sunbae _yang aneh…"_

.

.

Ia memandangi pemandangan yang terlihat sepanjang perjalanannya menuju tempat itu. Tidak menarik sebenarnya, karena toh ia tidak benar-benar memandangi keadaan yang tidak banyak berubah selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Bukan melamun, lebih tepatnya hanya memikirkan sesuatu. Ini sudah dua tahun, dan selama itu pula ia tidak pernah menghubungi kekasihnya itu. Sengaja ia melakukan itu, setidaknya ingin agar mereka berdua bisa berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang menjadi urusan mereka saat itu. Ia dengan pendidikan musiknya dan orang itu dengan sekolahnya.

Dua tahun…

Bukan waktu yang singkat, namun juga bukan waktu yang terlampau lama. Hanya dua puluh empat bulan, dan kalau ia menjalaninya tanpa ada yang membebani pikirannya, mungkin waktu sepanjang itu dapat dilalui secara singkat.

Masalahnya adalah…

Dua tahun itu, ia tidak pernah sekalipun menghubunginya. Ia hanya mengetahui bagaimana kabar anak itu dari email yang selalu dikirimkan oleh adiknya. Dan kini, ia sangsi anak itu masih akan menerimanya.

Ia tersenyum tipis. Ini sudah dua tahun, artinya anak itu pasti sudah lulus SMU. Dan menurut kabar terakhir yang diberikan adiknya beberapa minggu yang lalu, anak itu kelihatannya melanjutkan kuliahnya di jurusan musik.

.

.

_Lima hari berlalu sejak insiden jatuhnya Kyuhyun dari atas pohon (dan ia sendiri heran sebenarnya untuk apa anak itu diam di atas sana karena anak itu tidak pernah mengatakan apapun mengenai hal itu), yang berarti sudah lima hari itu pula mereka selalu bersama di taman belakang sekolah mereka._

_Kim Jongwoon—atau Yesung—selalu menghabiskan waktunya di tempat itu untuk mendengarkan musik sementara Cho Kyuhyun tenggelam dalam PSP hitam yang selalu dibawanya. Tak banyak kata yang sering terucap dari kedua bibir mereka, karena keduanya selalu tenggelam dalam kegiatan masing-masing. Toh mereka juga berada di sini bukan karena kesepakatan keduanya, melainkan lebih dikarenakan faktor kebetulan—_

—_atau sebenarnya itu yang berusaha ditanamkan Jongwoon dalam otaknya. Setidaknya mereka tidak pernah bertemu karena hal yang disengaja._

_Tak dapat dipungkiri dalam otaknya—walau ia pastinya tidak akan mengakuinya di hadapan orang lain, satu kata mengenai anak yang keberadaannya selalu berada di dekatnya tanpa sengaja ini adalah—_

—_tertarik._

_Tertarik, dalam konteks bahwa _namja _yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa mengalihkan sedikit pun pandangannya dari _namja _ini walau ia terlihat seolah fokus dengan musik yang mengalun di telinganya._

_Tertarik, karena hanya _namja _ini saja yang benar-benar bisa masuk dalam _circle _yang ia buat untuk membatasi dirinya dengan orang lain, tanpa harus melakukan komunikasi secara verbal terlalu sering._

"_Jongwoon-_ah…_"_

_Ah, dan satu hal lainnya yang membuatnya tertarik—sekaligus juga kesal—adalah… anak ini adalah orang pertama yang tidak sopan padanya. _Hell, _ia lebih tua dua tahun dari anak ini tapi anak ini malah dengan beraninya memanggil namanya seolah mereka ini seusia? Yah, bukannya ia mengakui kalau usianya itu memang sudah tua, tapi… jelas saja itu kesannya kurang sopan._

"_Yesung-_hyung_…"_

_Setidaknya panggilan ini jauh lebih baik._

_Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. "_Nde_?"_

"_Aku bosan." Katanya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan._

_Jongwoon mengerutkan alisnya, _Tumben sekali…

"Hyung..._"_

"_Apa lagi?"_

"_Aku ingin dengar suaramu." Lanjut Kyuhyun, kali ini menatap langsung ke arah Jongwoon._

"_Bukannya aku selalu mengeluarkan suaraku kalau bicara denganmu?"_

"_Maksudku... bernyanyi."_

"Aniyo_, aku tidak mau. Suaraku tidak bagus..."_

_Kali ini Kyuhyun memutar kedua matanya. __"_Hyung_, memangnya kau pikir kau bisa menipuku, apa? Ayolah, kau dipanggil dengan nama 'Yesung' karena ada alasannya kan? Karena itu bernyanyilah..."_

_Jongwoon terdiam. Dan Kyuhyun dengan setia menunggu _sunbae_nya itu mengeluarkan suaranya._

_Kyuhyun tidak dekat dengan orang lain di sekolah ini, itulah alasannya kenapa dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya di tempat ini—yang kebetulan sekali itu juga hal yang sering _sunbae_nya itu lakukan._

_Dan satu hal mengenai _sunbae_ beda dua tahunnya itu yang menyangkut dalam otaknya—aneh namun di sisi lain seperti ada semacam ketertarikan yang membuatnya bisa berlama-lama dengan orang itu. Rekor untuknya, yang kurang bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, dan kini malah sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan _namja _yang irit bicara itu. Yah, walau komunikasi verbal selalu dilakukan dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas._

_Lima hari yang mereka lalui, cukup untuk membuatnya bisa mengartikan maksud dari ketertarikan pada _sunbae_nya itu._

_Suka._

_Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya... cinta._

_Benar, memang itu yang dirasakannya. Hanya seniornya ini yang entah kenapa bisa membuatnya merasa… yah… katakanlah… merasa nyaman. Nyaman dalam artian bahwa ia merasa tidak perlu menyembunyikan apapun dari orang ini karena seniornya ini memang tidak pernah menanyakan apapun padanya—dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya sedikitnya bisa agak lepas di hadapannya._

"_Baiklah…"_

_Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar. Membuat Jongwoon terpaku melihatnya. Satu kata… manis._

.

.

Macet…

Satu hal yang sebenarnya agak disyukurinya saat ini. Ia masih bingung bagaimana seharusnya ia bersikap di hadapan orang itu saat ini, setidaknya ini akan sedikit mengulur waktunya dan ia bisa memantapkan hatinya untuk benar-benar bertemu dengannya.

"Hufft…"

Sulit sepertinya.

Dan ia kini mengutuk—sekaligus juga menyesali—keputusannya untuk tidak pernah menghubungi kekasihnya itu, dengan mengganti nomor ponselnya dan mengacuhkan setiap email yang dikirimkan padanya.

Ternyata ini malah menjadi bumerang untuknya.

Ia menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannnya. Matanya menatap ke arah jalanan yang dipadati oleh berbagai macam kendaraan bermotor dan lalu lalang para pejalan kaki. Ini hari Sabtu, wajar saja kalau jalanan terlihat penuh seperti sekarang ini.

Kira-kira...

Apa yang sedang dilakukan anak itu saat ini?

.

.

_Krrruuukk..._

_Jongwoon mengerutkan alisnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun kini menundukkan kepalanya—berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang... kelihatannya agak memerah. Malu kah?_

"_Kau lapar?"_

_Tak menjawab, Kyuhyun memilih untuk berpura-pura fokus pada _game _yang tengah ia mainkan. Dan Jongwoon sebenarnya sadar, kalau pertanyaannya itu adalah pertanyaan retoris. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya—sebenarnya, tapi ia juga ingin mendengarkannya secara langsung dari mulut yang bersangkutan. Dan itu... percuma saja, karena Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengatupkan bibirnya._

_Kyuhyun menekan tombol-tombol pada PSPnya secara asal. _Game _yang tengah ia mainkan sebenarnya sudah mengalami _game over _sejak insiden perutnya yang berbunyi. Ia tidak peduli, toh permainan ini sudah terlalu sering ia mainkan. Yang ia khawatirkan saat ini adalah… bagaimana reaksi _sunbae_nya itu terhadap… err… kejadian barusan. Itu kan memalukan. Ia khawatir kalau sang _sunbae _malah menertawakannya—walau ia sebenarnya jarang melihat seniornya itu tersenyum apalagi tertawa. Bukannya sangat memalukan kalau orang yang ia sukai malah mendengar hal memalukan dari dirinya?_

_Jongwoon mendengus perlahan dengan sedikit senyum tipis terulas di wajahnya—walau tak terlalu kentara tampaknya. Jongwoon menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya dan ia pun berdiri, menghampiri Kyuhyun yang duduk tak jauh darinya._

"Kajja_…" ucapnya. Tangan kanannya menarik tangan Kyuhyun, menyuruhnya untuk berdiri dan mengikutinya._

"Mwo_?" Kyuhyun mengerjap, mencerna apa yang barusah dikatakan oleh _hyung_nya itu. "Ke mana?"_

"_Kantin." Jawab Jongwoon—singkat. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si pemilik tangan, _namja _bersuara emas itu sudah menarik Kyuhyun._

_Dan Kyuhyun... ia hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kemana sang senior membawanya pergi. Ah, satu lagi, wajah pucatnya yang sudah memerah, kini semakin memerah ketika didapatinya Jongwoon tengah memegang tangannya—dengan erat._

_._

_._

_Jongwoon memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di hadapannya. Kini keduanya melakukan sesuatu di luar kebiasaan tiap kali mereka bersama, yaitu duduk berdua di kantin. Ditatapnya mulai dari kedua biji obsidian yang bersinar cerah, hidung mancungnya, bibir plumya yang… kelihatannya manis dan pipi pucatnya yang masih sedikit terdapat rona merah. Manis sekali… masih malukah ia karena hal tadi?_

_Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha fokus terhadap makanan di depannya. Ia bukannya tidak sadar kalau sang senior tengah memandanginya saat ini. Ia justru sangat sadar, dan hal itulah yang membuatnya jadi salah tingkah kini. Ingin mendongak tapi ia khawatir kalau wajahnya—yang diyakininya masih memerah—akan terlihat olehnya dan itu sama saja menunjukkan hal yang sangat memalukan. Terus menunduk pun bukan pilihan tepat. Lehernya benar-benar sakit saat ini._

"_Kyu…"_

_Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. "_Nde_?"_

_Jongwoon menjulurkan tangannya, tepat ke wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membatu, ia bahkan sampai melupakan dengan makanan di dalam mulutnya yang masih belum ia telan, ketika tangan seniornya itu mengusapkan jarinya di pipi kanannya, membersihkan remah-remah yang kelihatannya berserakan di wajahnya._

"_Apa kau tidak bisa makan dengan sedikit lebih tenang? Setidaknya jangan sampai berantakan seperti ini..."_

_Kyuhyun diam. Bukan karena ia meresapi ucapan _sunbae_nya itu, tapi lebih dikarenakan efek _shock _dari apa yang baru saja dilakukan orang itu._

"Gomawo... hyung..._"_

_Diam kembali menyelimuti keduanya, sebelum kemudian sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka—dengan kalimat yang sangat mengganggu._

"_Ah, Yesung-_hyung_, jadi benar gosip mengenai kalian berdua yang pacaran?"_

Mwo?

.

.

Ia tersentak, ketika dirasakannya taksi yang ia tumpangi kembali melaju. Kelihatannya macet yang sempat mengganggunya sudah dapat diatasi. Walau masih padat kendaraan, setidaknya mobil bisa melaju—pelan juga tidak masalah.

Kembali ia tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Di luar sana, seluruh masyarakat sedang memulai aktivitas harian mereka. Ia tidak peduli dengan itu.

Kurang dari satu jam lagi taksi yang ia tumpangi akan tiba di tempat yang ditujunya.

Masalahnya adalah… apa yang harus dikatakannya nanti ketika mereka bertemu?

Dan satu lagi… apa dirinya siap kalau ternyata penolakanlah yang nantinya akan diterimanya hanya karena keputusan bodohnya?

Entahlah…

Berdoa saja… semoga Tuhan berkenan untuk memberkatinya dengan kebaikan hari ini.

Dan ia pun menutup kedua matanya, menikmati hembusan angin Seoul di pagi hari.

.

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**a/n **tadinya mau oneshot, cuma mendadak males ngetik ya udah di_cut _sampai di sini aja. xD Chapter duanya bakal diupdate minggu depan mungkin, itu juga kalau banyak yang minat. O.o

Oke, segitu aja dari saya… _RnR_?

.

_~Praise youth and it will prosper~_

_._

**Best Regards,**

—**Rin—**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

—**Trust You—**

**Author: Rin**

**Chapter: 2/2**

**Disclaimer: All casts is belong to themselves.**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: YeKyu (Yesung x Kyuhyun), slight KiHae in the end.**

**Genre: Romance – Friendship**

**.**

**Warning: AU, Crack Pair, Shonen-ai/BL, OOC untuk keperluan cerita, _fluff _(maybe… ^^a), less-conflict, less-dialogue.**

**Ket: _italic_, semacam flashback.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

_Namja _bermata sipit itu menghela nafasnya—lagi. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya ia melakukan ini di waktu yang hampir berdekatan. Tidak sampai harus merasa frustasi sejujurnya, tapi tetap saja cukup mengganggu pikirannya.

Kepalanya bersandar pada jendela mobil yang sengaja ia tutup hingga dahinya menempel pada kaca mobil. Masih ada empat puluh lima menit lagi hingga ia tiba di tempat yang ia tuju dan ia masih belum tahu bagaimana harus bersikap atau harus mengatakan apa.

Ah, ia bahkan tidak yakin kalau anak itu mau menemuinya. Atau yang lebih parah lagi, anak itu sudah memiliki kekasih yang baru.

Ia mengacak rambutnya. Kali ini, ia benar-benar merutuki sikapnya selama dua tahun ini.

.

.

_Jongwoon menatap risih pada _namja_—lebih muda satu tahun darinya—yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Bukan kehadirannya yang sebenarnya mengganggu, tapi kalimat yang barusan diucapkan oleh _hoobae_nya itu._

_Pacaran? Yang benar saja. Mungkin benar ia tertarik pada anak bernama Kyuhyun ini—hanya sekedar tertarik, tapi itu tidak bisa jadi jaminan kalau ia mencintai anak ini—atau bahkan menjadi kekasihnya. Lagipula… ia sudah punya seseorang yang dicintainya—mungkin, walau ia belum pernah menyatakannya pada yang bersangkutan._

"_Hae-_ya_, apa maksudmu?" Jongwoon mengerutkan alisnya. Murni kebingungan sebenarnya, karena ia memang tidak tahu mengenai hal ini. Gosip? Tidak mungkin kan?_

_Lee Donghae duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun yang kini terfokus kembali pada makan siangnya—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya berusaha untuk fokus. Jujur saja, ucapan dari _namja _di sebelahnya ini benar-benar membuatnya kaget. Digosipkan pacaran dengan _sunbae _irit bicara di hadapannya ini? Kenapa bisa? Ia senang—sebenarnya. Tapi di sisi lain juga sedikit merasa sakit. Ayolah, ia memang menyadari kalau ia mencintai _sunbae _yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya ini, tapi sang objek yang dimaksud belum tentu merasakan perasaan yang sama dengannya kan? Bisa saja dia itu _straight_, berbeda dengan dirinya…_

"Mwo_? Jadi kau belum tahu ya?" Donghae mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Heran, karena berita ini sebenarnya sudah beredar sejak dua hari yang lalu, tapi dua orang ini malah tidak tahu sama sekali. Apa mereka hidup di dunia yang berbeda? Atau bagaimana?_

_Jongwoon mengerutkan kedua alisnya, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk diam. Pandangan matanya mengisyaratkan Donghae untuk melanjutkan ucapannya._

"_Beberapa hari terakhir ini kalian selalu bersama kan?" tanya Donghae—sedikit memastikan._

_Jongwoon menganggukkan kepalanya dan Kyuhyun memilih untuk berusaha tidak memberikan tanggapan apa-apa. "Tidak ada masalah dengan itu kan?"_

"_Justru karena itu, _hyung_. Kalian kan bukan siswa yang... katakanlah... akrab dengan hampir semua orang yang ada di sini—agak anti-sosial mungkin lebih tepatnya, karena itu, wajar saja kan kalau orang-orang di sini mengartikan kedekatan kalian dengan... yah... sudah kukatakan dari awal kan?"_

_Jongwoon diam. Iris gelapnya yang terbingkai kacamata teralih pada Kyuhyun yang duduk di hadapannya. Sama-sama diam, namun bukan berarti tak ada yang mereka pikirkan. Jongwoon menghela nafasnya—berat, tak menyangka kalau kedekatannya—yang tanpa sengaja—dengan Kyuhyun ternyata malah menciptakan tersebarnya sesuatu yang... yah... agak sedikit mengganggu pikirannya._

"_Hae-_ya..._"_

"Nde_?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu kurang kerjaannya sampai mengurusi sesuatu yang buka urusanmu..."_

_Donghae mem_pout_kan bibirnya_. _"_Yaa_, _hyung_, aku bukannya tidak ada kerjaan. Aku kan hanya ingin memastikan saja."_

"_Terserahlah." Jongwoon berdiri, lalu melangkahkan kedua kakinya meninggalkan kantin—sekaligus juga meninggalkan kedua orang yang tadi bersamanya._

"Hyung_ yang aneh..." gumam Donghae._

_Kyuhyun menoleh ke sampingnya, dan di saat yang bersamaan Donghae pun menoleh ke arahnya. _Namja fishy _itu mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun, membuat sang empunya wajah merasa jengah karena diperhatikan terlalu intens._

"Waeyo_? Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?"_

"Aniyo, _wajahmu manis, mau jadi _uke_ku?" Donghae tersenyum lebar—menyeringai mungkin lebih tepatnya._

_Empat siku-siku muncul di kepala Kyuhyun. _Uke_nya? Yang benar saja. Bahkan tinggi badan _sunbae_nya ini beberapa sentimeter di bawahnya, dan kalau itu sampai terjadi—menjadi _uke _dari seorang _seme _yang pendek—ia akan lebih memilih untuk bunuh diri saja. Sekalian saja ia hantui _namja _di sebelahnya ini seumur hidupnya hingga ia mati mengenaskan._

"_Dalam mimpimu, _sunbae_. Aku tidak mau punya _seme _yang lebih pendek dariku."_

JDERRR!

"_Mwo?" Donghae membulatkan matanya. Pendek katanya? Bahkan semua _yeoja _di sekolah ini masih jauh lebih pendek dari dirinya (tidakkah ia sadar kalau sebenarnya ia membandingkan tinggi badannya dengan _YEOJA _bukan _NAMJA_?)._

"_Ah, dan satu lagi, _sunbae_. Kurasa daripada jadi _seme_, kau lebih cocok jadi _uke_."_

"YAAA_! CHO—"_

_Belum sempat Donghae menyelesaikan ucapan—atau teriakannya (ia malah baru menyebutkan nama keluarga _namja _yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu), Kyuhyun telah lebih dulu pergi—meninggalkan sang _fishy_ yang kelihatannya siap untuk meledak._

_Donghae mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Inginnya sih ia membalas, tapi sebagian dari ucapan Kyuhyun itu ada benarnya sejujurnya—terutama masalah tinggi badan. _Ya Tuhan, kenapa Kau ciptakan aku dengan tubuh yang kurang tinggi ini? Biarpun wajahku tampan, tidak akan ada gunanya kalau bahkan tinggi badanku masih lebih pendek dari beberapa _uke _di sekolah ini.

_Ah, kelihatannya ia melupakan Kim Ryeowook yang tinggi badannya masih di bawah tinggi tubuhnya._

_._

_._

_Kyuhyun menyeringai—tipis. Ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang melihat wajahnya yang seperti ini. Sudah lama ia tidak mengganggu seseorang—dan kali pertamanya melakukan ini di sekolah ini, cukup memuaskan—setidaknya._

_Ia menyusuri koridor lantai satu dengan langkah ringan. Kedua kakinya melangkah tak tentu arah karena ia memang tidak memiliki tujuan di sana. Istirahat siang masih beberapa belas menit lagi, dan ia terlalu malas untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Salahkan _sunbae_ tadi yang membuat Kim Jongwoon meninggalkannya hingga ia jadi tidak ada kerjaan sampai waktu istirahat berakhir. Yah, walau sejujurnya, ketika bersama _sunbae _irit bicara itu tak banyak yang dilakukannya selain berkencan dengan _PSP _hitam miliknya. Tapi setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik daripada seorang diri diam tanpa ada sesuatu yang menarik yang harus dilakukan._

_Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia sampai di ujung koridor, bukan karena ia telah tiba di tempat yang ditujunya (ia tidak punya tujuan kan?) atau karena menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, tapi lebih dikarenakan sesuatu yang… yah… cukup untuk membuatnya terbelalak tanpa sanggup mengeluarkan satu suara sedikitpun._

_Kedua iris obsidiannya mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha menganggap kalau apa yang ia lihat itu hanya ilusi mata, permainan optik atau sekalian saja fatamorgana—yang pasti apapun yang bisa menjelaskan kalau apa yang dilihatnya ini tidak nyata._

_Tidak mungkin kan kalau kedua bola matanya menangkap pemandangan Kim Jongwoon sedang berciuman dengan seorang _namja_—entah siapa—di sudut koridor yang sepi._

_Jongwoon melepaskan ciuamannya, ia mendongak dan seketika tersentak ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. "Kyu…?"_

_Kyuhyun yang mendapati dirinya tengah ditatap oleh Jongwoon tersentak kaget. Ia langsung melangkah mundur sebelum kemudian segera berlalu dari tempat itu—setidaknya untuk melupakan hal yang baru saja dilihat olehnya._

_Jongwoon masih diam di tempatnya sebelum kemudian sebuah suara menginterupsinya, membuatnya menatap _namja _yang… baru saja diciumnya._

"Hyung_…"_

"Nde_?"_

"_Apa ada sesuatu yang kau rasakan dari… ciumanmu… barusan?"_

_Jongwoon mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu, Wookie-_ah_?"_

"_Kurasa dengan reaksimu barusan ketika melihat kehadirannya, harusnya kau sudah bisa menyadari siapa sebenarnya yang benar-benar kau cintai, _hyung_." Ucap Kim Ryeowook—sambil tersenyum._

"_Eh?"_

_._

_._

Ia tersenyum tipis mengingat kejadian itu. Rasanya ingin tertawa saja. Entah kenapa hanya kejadian itu saja yang masih terekam dengan jelas dalam ingatannya. Membayangkannya saja rasanya ia ingin tertawa sekaligus juga merasa bodoh di saat yang bersamaan. Hanya karena kejadian yang dimaksudkannya untuk memastikan perasaannya itu, malah terjadi kesalahpahaman.

Tersentak, ia menoleh ke sampingnya ketika dirasakannya taksi yang ditumpanginya berhenti. Sebuah bangunan yang terdiri dari enam lantai bercat putih gading tertangkap indera penglihatannya. Kelihatannya ia sudah sampai di tempat yang ditujunya.

Ia membuka pintu taksi, turun dari dalamnya setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan sang supir. Ia berdiri, menatap bangunan tersebut dengan agak ragu. Jauh di sudut hatinya, sebenarnya ia ingin secepatnya pergi dari sini, tidak ingin menemuinya karena… takut…

Ia menarik nafasnya, berusaha untuk merilekskan dirinya dan meyakinkan hatinya. Kalau ia pergi sekarang, maka semuanya mungkin akan benar-benar berakhir tanpa mereka sempat untuk bertemu kembali. Dan kalau itu sampai terjadi, ia benar-benar akan menyesali seluruh hidupnya dan mungkin lebih memilih untuk mati saja.

Detik berikutnya, _namja _bermata sipit itu pun melangkahkan kakinya, masuk ke dalam area apartemen tempat orang itu tinggal.

.

.

_Jongwoon menyusuri koridor-koridor sepi di lantai satu. Istirahat siang sudah berakhir, namun ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Keberadaan Kyuhyun jauh lebih penting. Ia sudah mendatangi kelasnya beberapa menit setelah bel berbunyi, setelah sebelumnya mengelilingi beberapa bagian bangunan di lantai paling dasar dan tidak menemukan keberadaannya di setiap sudut yang ia cari, berharap siapa tahu anak itu sudah kembali ke kelasnya. Setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya sedikit merasa tenang. Namun nyatanya, bahkan beberapa belas menit ia menunggu di dekat kelasnya, anak itu tak kunjung datang sementara sang guru sudah datang ke kelas itu. Bisa disimpulkan kalau Kyuhyun kelihatannya tidak akan masuk ke kelasnya._

_Jongwoon mengacak rambutnya—frustasi. Tahu begini seharusnya ia tidak melakukan hal tadi di sekolah. Selain karena itu sebenarnya terlalu riskan dan malah menimbulkan gosip-gosip aneh, juga karena… yah… anak itu kemungkinan juga akan melihatnya. Tadinya ia hanya ingin memastikan perasaannya. Ia mencintai Kim Ryeowook—_hoobae_nya di kelas dua, seharusnya—atau setidaknya itu yang diketahuinya. Mereka dekat sejak kecil, jadi wajar saja kalau ia merasa kalau dirinya mungkin saja mencintainya. Tapi ucapan Donghae di kantin tadi cukup untuk membuatnya merasa sedikit terganggu dan malah meragukan perasaannya._

_Dan itu semua berbuntut pada akhirnya ia menyatakan perasaannya pada sang _hoobae_, sedikit berusaha untuk membuatnya yakin kalau sebenarnya yang dicintainya itu memang orang itu. Tapi nyatanya… ia malah merasa hampa. Setelah ia menyatakan perasaannya itu, tak ada perasaan lega atau senang atau apapun itu. Yang ada malah terasa datar, seolah ia sebenarnya tidak mengharapkan jawaban apapun—karena ia memang tidak membutuhkannya. Ucapan Ryeowook sesaat sebelum mereka berpisah untuk mencari Kyuhyun, pada akhirnya sebenarnya cukup membuatnya sadar akan siapa yang ia cintai—tanpa perlu merasa ragu lagi._

_Tapi kini…_

_Ia benar-benar merutuki kenapa harus mencium orang itu tepat di saat Kyuhyun berada di sana. Masih teringat dalam benaknya raut wajah kaget dari _hoobae _yang ia kenal lima hari yang lalu—sorot mata yang _shock_, tidak percaya, juga… sakit…_

_Harusnya ia sadar—sejak awal. Bukankah ia sangat sulit bisa dekat dengan orang lain kecuali dengan Ryeowook, Kibum dan Donghae—begitu pun dengan anak itu, dimana yang lebih parah lagi sebenarnya anak itu tidak memiliki teman satu pun karena sifatnya yang agak kurang ajar dan lebih memilih menjadi anti-sosial. Dan ketika mereka malah merasa nyaman satu sama lain ketika mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, harusnya ia sadar—kalau sebenarnya anak itu mencintainya dan anak itu sadar jauh sebelum Donghae mengatakan berita soal itu. Wajar saja kalau sedari tadi—ketika Donghae dengan semangatnya bercerita—Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk diam, atau perasaannya akan diketahui oleh… olehnya…_

_Jongwoon tersentak. Benar juga, tempat dimana Kyuhyun selalu menghabiskan waktunya adalah tempat itu. Tempat dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu—yang meninggalkan kesan aneh bagi keduanya._

_Ia segera berlari menuju taman belakang sekolah, mengabaikan kalau ini sebenarnya sudah memasuki jam pelajaran. Baginya, Kyuhyun jauh lebih penting._

_._

_._

Ia bersandar pada pintu _lift _yang membawanya menuju lantai lima, tempat tinggal anak itu kini. Benaknya masih berkutat pada apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan atau katakan. Sempat terbesit kembali dalam benaknya untuk mengurungkan niatnya bertemu dengannya.

Takut… jelas saja. Ia takut akan apa yang akan didapatnya nanti ketika ia bertemu dengannya. Masih lebih baik kalau cacian yang akan diterimanya, tapi akan lebih buruk kalau justru anak itu akan mendiamkannya. Itu jauh lebih menyiksa—dan membuatnya benar-benar bingung serta kehabisan ide akan apa yang semestinya ia katakan, atau lakukan. Jika anak itu marah dengan mendiamkannya, maka itu sama saja dengan sebenarnya kesalahannya benar-benar sudah tidak bisa lagi dimaafkan.

"Hufft…"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak. Kabur bukan penyelesaian sama sekali. Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah dan larut dalam penyesalan. Dan itu akan membuatnya benar-benar berakhir—tanpa kesan baik sama sekali.

_Tiingg!_

Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _lift_ sambil menyeret kopernya. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku celananya, mengambil secarik kertas kumal di dalamnya karena terlalu sering ia remas selama dalam perjalanannya.

_Apartemen no. 527._

Satu persatu iris gelapnya menyusuri setiap pintu yang bertuliskan nomor.

"523… 524… 525… 526… 52…7?"

Ia berhenti di pintu bercat krem dengan angka 527 di sampingnya. Sudah sejauh ini, tak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk kabur. Setidaknya, walau nantinya anak itu akan menolaknya, semuanya tidak akan menjadi kabur sama sekali.

Ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya menuju bel, sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam pegangan koper dengan erat. Berharap, gelisah, cemas, takut. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa tenang sama sekali.

.

.

_Jongwoon menarik nafasnya berkali-kali. Kelelahan karena ia terus berlari menuju tempat ini. Setelah menstabilkan nafasnya, ia pun menoleh ke arah sebuah pohon, tempat dimana mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua—tanpa komunikasi verbal terlalu sering tapi tetap merasa nyaman dengan itu. Didapatinya Kyuhyun yang tengah memeluk kedua lututnya sambil melihat ke arah lain—dengan tatapan kosong._

_Miris. Jongwoon tersenyum kecut. Sadar kalau raut wajah seperti itu dikarenakan olehnya. Lebih baik ia melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah karena perhatian yang diberikannya atau wajah senangnya layaknya anak-anak ketika ia menang dalam _game _yang dimainkannya. Setidaknya ia jadi bisa ikut tersenyum._

"_Kyuhyun-_ah_?"_

_Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua iris gelapnya membulat ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya—dan tengah menghampirinya. "_H-hyung_?"_

_Jongwoon berjongkok tepat di depan Kyuhyun. Ia tatap wajah semi-pucat yang selalu menghiasi harinya beberapa hari terakhir ini. Dijulurkannya tangan kanannya ke wajah Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam sambil berusaha menahan agar detak jantungnya yang semakin keras tidak terdengar. Namun, mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya membuatnya kembali lesu. Mungkin saja _hyung_nya ini hanya mengasihaninya saja atau merasa tidak enak pada kejadian tadi hingga mengejarnya ke sini._

"Mianhae_..."_

"Mwo_?"_

_Jongwoon mengusap tengkuknya, terlihat salah tingkah dan bingung apa yang harus dikatakan. "Untuk yang barusan..."_

_Kyuhyun terdiam, sebelum kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya—agak terbata. __"U-untuk apa? _Hyung_ kan tidak punya salah apa-apa padaku. Lagipula itu kan hak _hyung _untuk… yah… melakukan itu…"_

_Jongwoon tersenyum, membuat Kyuhyun agak terperanjat. Ia jarang melihat _sunbae_nya itu tersenyum—dan itu sukses membuatnya agak merona. "Tapi kurasa kau salah paham dengan apa yang kau lihat."_

_Kyuhyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, terlihat manis di mata Jongwoon. "_Mwo_?"_

"_Yah, ciuman itu kulakukan sebenarnya untuk… meyakinkan diriku saja…"_

_Kyuhyun diam, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Jongwoon walau jauh dalam hatinya merasa sakit ketika mengingat kembali kejadian tadi._

"_Dan berkat itu… akhirnya aku jadi sadar… siapa sebenarnya yang kucintai…"_

_._

_._

_Ting… tong…_

Ia menekan bel dengan hati berdebar. Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam rumah, dan suara kunci yang dibuka.

_Cklek_.

"Ya—"

Ia terperanjat, begitu juga dengan _namja _yang berdiri di balik pintu. Keduanya hanya saling menatap tanpa suara. Ia perhatikan _namja _tersebut dari atas hingga ke bawah. Orang yang sangat ia rindukan—orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Yesung... _hyung_?"

Jongwoon diam, iris gelapnya lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari _namja _di hadapannya. Entahlah, ia benar-benar sudah pasrah dengan apa yang akan diucapkan olehnya—oleh Kyuhyun. Mau diusir pun terserah.

_Bruukk..._

Jongwoon kembali terperanjat ketika dirasakannya tubuh yang kini lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter di hadapannya itu kini menubruk tubuhnya—memeluknya dengan sangat erat, reaksi yang... yah... jauh dari perkiraannya.

"Kyu...?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan selama dua tahun terakhir ini, _hyung_? Kenapa kau tidak sekalipun membalas semua pesanku? Kau tidak tahu kalau aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu? Setiap saat selalu terbayang apa kau baik-baik saja atau tidak..."

Bahu Kyuhyun bergetar. Kelihatannya ia menangis. Jongwoon mengusap kepala Kyuhyun perlahan. "_Mian..._"

"Kau tahu, aku selalu bepikir kalau kau sudah tidak mencintaiku dan menemukan orang yang... jauh lebih baik dariku... dan kau melupakanku... aku terus dibayangi oleh hal itu..."

Jongwoon balas memeluk Kyuhyun, merasa bersalah karena tindakannya itu ternyata malah membuat orang yang dicintainya ini harus hidup dalam ketidaktenangan selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

"Kyu... apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap _hyung_nya itu. Garis-garis air mata masih terlihat jelas walau kelihatannya ia sudah berhenti menangis. "Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu, _hyung_? Kenapa kau bicara omong kosong begitu? Tentu saja aku masih mencintaimu..."

"Dan kau masih menungguku selama dua tahun ini? Padahal belum tentu aku akan kembali kan?"

Kyuhyun diam kemudian kembali membuka mulutnya. "Walau... kadangkala aku ragu... jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, aku tetap ingin mempercayaimu. Dan kau akan kembali kemari... entah dalam cara yang bagaimana..."

Jongwoon diam, seulas senyum tercipta di wajah putihnya. Ternyata... apa yang dipikirkannya selama ini memang omong kosong.

"Apa kau punya kekasih baru, _hyung_?"

"_Mwo_?"

"Yah... siapa tahu kan..." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, sorot mata yang tadinya terlihat senang kini berubah agak sendu.

Jongwoon menyeringai. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun lalu mencium pipinya dengan sangat lembut. "_Aniyo_, untuk apa aku memiliki kekasih baru kalau aku memiliki seseorang yang menungguku di sini dan sangat mencintaiku, dan terlebih lagi... wajahnya ternyata jadi jauh lebih manis~"

Kyuhyun membulatkan kedua matanya. Rona merah terlihat di wajah semi-pucatnya. "_Yaa_! Aku bahkan lebih tinggi darimu, harusnya aku tidak lebih manis darimu!"

"Katakan itu saat wajahmu tidak lagi merona seperti itu—membuatku jadi ingin 'memakanmu' sekarang juga~" ucap Jongwoon. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam apartemen Kyuhyun—walau sang pemilik belum mempersilakannya masuk.

"ARRGGGHH! _Hyung_! Aku menyesal sudah mengkhawatirkanmu selama dua tahun ini dan kau malah jadi _pervert _begini!"

.

.

"_Cho Kyuhyun, _jeongmal saranghae_, mau jadi kekasihku?"_

_Kyuhyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya—lagi. "_Mwo_? Tapi kan... tadi..."_

"_Sudah kubilang kan kalau itu kulakukan untuk meyakinkan perasaanku dan malah membuatku sadar kalau sebenarnya ada orang lain yang benar-benar kucintai... dan itu... kau..."_

_Kyuhyun hanya diam, tidak menyangka kalau kalimat itu akan diucapkan oleh orang yang sangat dicintainya. Cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, malah berakhir dengan sangat indah—dan manis._

"_Jadi?"_

_Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. __Wajahnya kini sudah mulai memerah. __"_Nado saraenghae_, _hyung_..."_

_Jongwoon tersenyum lebar. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun lalu memeluknya. "_Gomawo_..."_

_Dan detik berikutnya, jarak diantara mereka tereliminasi ketika kedua bibir mereka bersatu dalam ciuman yang lembut dan manis._

.

.

—**END—**

**.**

—_**Omake—**_

_Donghae tersenyum lebar menatap ponselnya. Tak sia-sia ia mengikuti kedua orang itu hingga ke tempat ini. Setidaknya ia jadi melihat sebuah pemandangan indah. Adegan ciuman antara _hyung_ yang paling ia sayangi dengan _hoobae _kurang ajar itu sudah terekam sempurna dalam ponselnya—dan tentu saja bisa digunakan sekali-sekali untuk mengancam keduanya._

_Ia tersenyum lebar—sangat lebar. Hingga tak disadarinya seseorang lewat di dekatnya._

"_Manis..."_

_Donghae diam. Ia menoleh ke asal suara _bass _yang terdengar berat itu. Dilihatnya seorang _namja _berwajah putih dengan kacamata ber_frame _hitam yang tengah memegang buku tengah tersenyum padanya. Ia melongo. Bukan karena ia tidak mengenalnya. Oh, ayolah, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mengenal seorang _namja _yang seharusnya masih duduk di kelas satu itu—tapi kini berada di kelas dua—dan selalu berada di peringkat pertama untuk satu angkatan bernama Kim Kibum itu?_

_Masalahnya adalah… yang ia tahu _namja _ini terkenal dingin dan… barusan ia tersenyum padanya? Tidak mungkin…_

_Tanpa disadarinya, rona merah mulai terlihat di wajahnya. __Kibum berjalan mendekat. Seulas seringai terlihat di wajah _stoic_nya. Ia berbisik tepat di telinga Donghae dengan nada suara yang terdengar seduktif. "Mau jadi kekasihku, _hyung_~?"_

_Dan Donghae hanya bisa membatu mendengarnya. Kalau seperti ini, ia harus mengakui ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia memang cocok jadi uke._

_._

—_**REAL END—**_

_**.**_

**a/n **tumben ya, saya bikin fic yang pendek. Tapi tetep… ada yang mau ajarin saya bikin OneShot? Kok susah amat ya? T^T

Diselesaikan di tengan nunggu antrian buat bikin e-ktp. Masya Allah, antriannya panjang banget ya… =.=

Oke, saya bales review~

**WKniichan** - Gak marah kok, cuma khawatir doang. =.=a Yesung tega banget ya. #plak.

**Poppohae **- reaksinya cuma gitu doang kok. -.-a #eh. Kasian kan dibikin galau dua tahun sama Yesung. #plak.

**HaeUKE** - Kyunya kan udah muncul di flashback. xD

**Ukekyushipper** - hehe, gomawo chingu. :)

**Cho Youngie** - 4 lebaran? O.o sekalian sama Idul Adha ya. -.- Gak kok, ntar konflik malah makin manjangin. xD

**Sjflywin** - masin menunggu kok, makanya judulnya saya pilih itu. xD

**meyminimin** - iya, chingu. Gomawo, ne. :)

**zakurafrezee** - emang jadian kok. :)

**cloud3024** - Gomawo, chingu. Kalau Yesung yang jatoh, ntar kepalanya makin gede. -.- #dibakar.

**Cloudyeye** - iya, semenya Yesung. :) Gak marah kok, yang ada malah khawatir. xD Ff ini kan sengaja minim konflik.

**rikhachan** - gak marah kok. cuma gimana gitu... #eh. :)

**meymeywonku** - karena jarang makanya saya bikin. Udah dilanjut, chingu. Gomawo. :)

**Cloud'yeppa** - hehe, iya nih lagi pengen bikin yang minim dialog. Sekali-sekali Kyunya dibikin kalem aja. xD

**Rere** - gomawo, udah update. :)

**Kyukyudewiaz** - hehe, udah dilanjut nih. Gomawo :)

**Magieapril** - Gomawo, udah lanjut. :)

**Fitri MY** - Gomawo, chingu. Udah dilanjut. :)

.

Oke, sekian dari saya. _See you on the other story, and thank you for any reviews here~ :D_

_RnR?_

_._

_~Praise Youth and it will Prosper~_

_._

**Best Regards**

—**RIN—**

**.**


End file.
